I’ve Always Have (Gabteo & Naolena)
by Marialine
Summary: Elena’s 18th Birthday/Coronation is coming up. She is dealing with choosing who she wants by her side on the throne whilst Mateo deals with his own personal crisis. Gabe X Mateo and Naomi X Elena.
1. Spouse?

It was a sunny day in the kingdom of Avalor. The birds were singing, the people were working and the Jaquins were flying up in the air. All was peaceful in this wondrous, special day.

Why is it so special for everyone, you may ask? Well, it is the day their hero/crowned princess was born; her birthday. What makes this even more special was that it was her 18TH birthday, which means she was going to be queen that day too!

"I'M SO EXCITED!" the crowned princess, Elena Castillo-Flores, jumped out of her bed in excitement. "I can't believe today's the day! I'm FINALLY going to be queen!"

"Elena!" The bedroom door opened and in ran Elena's little sister, Princess Isabel Castillo-Flores, with a wide smile on her face as she held a gift in her hands. "Happy birthday!"

"Aw, you shouldn't have, Isa," Elena hugged her little sister and lifted het up, spinning her around.

"Of course I should, Elena!" Isabel giggled as she was lowered back down on the floor. "You're going to be queen! For real, this time! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Isa," Elena gently took the gift and opened it, revealing a small, thin cylinder with a flat stamp sticking out at one of it's ends. "Oh, um, what is it, exactly? A stamp?"

"Not just any stamp but it's a stamp that never runs out of ink!" Isabel proudly spoke.

"Really? How?"

"The stamp is already made out of ink!"

Elena gasped. "That's amazing!"

"I know, right? I just had to shape it to the same shape as the symbol of Avalor,"

"Aw, how helpful!" Elena embraces the child into another hug. "Thanks, Isa. I'll make sure that I'll use it in my reign as queen,"

"Princess Elena, you're awake!" the Chief of the Castle, Armando, ran inside the room, a long to-do list in his hands. "It's time for the last Gramd Council Meeting!"

"Oh right!" Elena grinned and let go off her sister. "I'll be right there!"

"See you at the ball, Elena!" Isabel waved her big sister goodbye as she left with Armando.

In a few minutes, Elena had entered the Meeting Room. The moment she opened the door, the rest of the Grand Council had surprised her with a Farewell Party.

"Oh!" Elena jumped and giggled before hugging her grandparents and her cousin. "What a welcome! Thanks, you guys!"

"Don't worry, _mi nieta_," Louisa Flores, Elena and Isabel's grandmother, hugged her eldest granddaughter dearly. "I'm just so happy that you're finally going to be queen!"

"I think you are finally ready to be queen," Francisco Flores, Elena and Isabel's grandfather, stated. "There may have been a few bumps here and there because of Shuriki but now, I think you have enough experiences to get you to the throne. You reminded me of your mother when she was became queen,"

"Oh, was mamá's coronation amazing, _a__buelo_?" Elena asked.

"It was amazing and she was a beauty!" Francisco smiled as he traveled down memory lane.

"I remember that day as if it were yesterday," Louisa sighed at the memory. "Oh, but I know you'll do great at your coronation, _mi nieta_,"

"Of course she will," Chancellor Esteban, Elena's cousin, stepped in confidentially. "Especially since I will personally be the one to arrange the coronation ball!"

"I'm not so sure that's really necessary, _primo_," Elena gently opposed. "I can handle the planning all by myself,"

"Yeah, Esteban," Naomi Turner, Elena's best friend, agreed. "It's her party. She gets to plan it all she wants,"

"True, but I'm sure Elena will be busy with something else," Esteban replies.

"Something else?" Elena tilted his head, confused. "What else would I think about other than my coronation?"

"Choosing your future _cónyuge_, of course,"

"My what?!" Elena was taken back with eyes.

"Ah, yes," Louisa nodded. "We forgot to tell you, Elena. In every coronation of a queen, the new ruler should always choose a person to be his/her future spouse. It's tradition,"

"Wait, wait, so I REALLY can't rule by myself?" Elena questioned.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but it is tradition for you to choose," Francisco insisted.

"Well, Elena has met a lot boys in our adventures," Naomi smirked with her arms crossed. "Picked anyone in particular?"

"Uh…" Elena felt her face burn as she bit her bottom lip. "…n-not really…"

"How about a tournament?" Esteban suggested. "A tournament for your hand? All the males in the kingdom, and maybe some princes from other kingdoms, can participate!"

"You want me to hold a competition for strangers to fight for my hand in marriage?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Not marriage yet, Elena," Louisa corrected gently. "Just dating. It is still up to you if you want the winner to be your spouse,"

"Oh good," Elena sighed in relief.

"Yes, well, now that the condition is settled," Esteban snapped his fingers, calling the Chief of the Castle to his side. "Armando, spread the word of the tournament for Elena's hand!"

"Right away, Chancellor!" Armando wrote the command and left without another word.

"Great…" Elena groaned.

"How about something to make you feel better, Elena?" Naomi suggested, wrapping an arm around her best friend's arm. "Join you in a royal gown fitting for the coronation, perhaps?"

Elena felt her cheeks warm up but smiled naturally. "I think that would be wonderful, Naomi! Thank you!"

"Anything for you, Elena," Naomi smiled, her cheeks reddening up too. "Especially since it's your birthday, you should have a more relaxing day, instead of listening to grumpy old Esteban over there,"

"Hey!" Esteban growled. "I heard that!"

"Whatever," Naomi rolled her eyes before the two headed out of the Meeting Room.

"Do you really think we'll be able to get a boyfriend for Elena with a tournament?" Francisco asked.

"It's the only way!" Esteban answered. "We all know that Elena has met a lot of men in her life so if would be hard for her to pick! I just want to help her,"

"Of course, _mi nieto_," Louisa nodded with a smile. _'But I think Elena isn't looking for men at the moment…'_


	2. Crisis

"Hmm… let's see…" Mateo de Alva, the royal wizard of Avalor, was in his workshop, looking through his spell book as he held a potion flask in each of his hands. "If I mix this with this then it should make colorful fog that explodes into fireworks once it reaches the sky!"

With that, he placed the one of the potions inside the other, causing smoke to appear. Soon, the flask began to grow hot, making him let go of it.

"Ack!" he accidentally dropped it and it spill all over the floor. "Uh oh…"

Suddenly, the smoke covered the whole workshop. Mateo covered his nose and proceeded to use his book to blow away the unhealthy and unwanted air around him. He paced forward, attempting to open the door to let out the smoke but before he could, he fell to his knees and began to cough out smoke.

"There's… too… much!" he went on with coughing so he took out his Tamborita. "I need… to… get rid of it! Quick!"

With a chant and a hit of the tamborita, streaks of magic spread all over the workshop until the smoke was cleared out. Mateo sighed in relief before carefully getting up with another series of smoky coughs as he slowly made his way to his desk.

"Man, maybe I need a window here," he sighed and shook his head. "I'll ask Elena if she could get someone to help me get at least get a filter here for… exploding spells…"

He sat down on his chair and glanced down at the Codex Maru next to his spell book. He flipped through the pages, absorbing information to ease him from the failure explosion earlier.

As he did so, a knock on his workshop's door took him out of his mind haven. He was a bit startled but he still stood up and headed to the door, opening it with a slide.

"Armando?" he scratched his head at the Chief of the Castle, who seemed out of breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Just… came… to tell you… about the… tournament!" Armando finally spoke out, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Phew! Man, roaming around the castle to make sure they spread the word is tiring,"

"Tournament? What tournament?"

"Tournament for Princess Elena's hand!" Armando stretched. "Yes! Now, I gotta keep spreading the word. See you later, Mateo!"

With that, he ran off and left the wizard in confusion.

Mateo tilted his head. Elena was having a tournament to get herself a date? It didn't sound like her. It seemed like her cousin talked her into something for the ball tonight. Again.

The wizard shook his head and went back to his workshop but as he was about to shut the door, someone stopped it. He turned and was taken back at the person.

"Gabe?"

"Hey there, Mateo," Gabriel Núñez, the Captain of the Royal Guard, slid the door wide open again. "Did you hear about the tournament?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago from Armando," Mateo folded his arms. "Are you going to participate?"

"Depends," Gabe shrugged, catching the wizard off-guard.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'depends'?"

"I mean, I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, Mateo," Gabe leaned to one side of the door and crossed his arms. "It IS my duty to protect Princess Elena from all kinds of danger! If I was king, I'd be able to protect her no matter what!"

_'He wants to be king?'_ Mateo was amazed by the captain's new agenda._'Since when?'_

"But then… I can't abandon my position as the Captain of the Royal Guard," Gabe scratched his head as he tried to think. "Sure, I can always give the position to Ricco but I don't know…"

"How many men do you think will participate the tournament?" Mateo began changing the topic.

"I don't know," Gabe straightened himself up again. "Elena had met a lot of guys during our adventures and it's hard to tell if either of them actually likes Elena or if they just want to be king,"

"Like you?" Mateo teased.

Gabe glared at him. "Hey! UNLIKE them, I'M only interested in the throne because of Elena,"

"So you like her, huh?"

"Yes and no," Gabe sighed. "I mean, I do like Elena but I don't know if it's in a romantic way or just a best-friend way. What about you?"

Mateo felt his stomach sink. He wanted the topic to be diverted AWAY from that conversation but now, they were here. He didn't want to answer but he knew that he needed to.

"I…" he felt his heat up, his heart thumping crazy in his chest as he looked down.

No, he didn't see Elena in a romantic way. She was a best friend, one of the only ones he could trust but… he knew that if he said no, Gabe would be in shock and keep on asking. But if he said yes…

"Of course I like Elena,"

A little lie won't hurt, right?

"You do?" Gabe smirked. "No wonder you're always so close with her,"

_'Is he that easily fooled or what?'_Mateo wanted to face-palm right there and then but he needed to keep up the act. "Well, yeah, I was one of the people to help free her from the Amulet of Avalor and one of the ones to help her return to the throne. Why wouldn't I like her?"

"So you're joining the tournament then?"

"Definitely! Especially since I can also keep Elena safe from danger,"

"Oh really?" Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge I'm hearing?"

"A challenge? For what?"

"For Elena's hand," Gabe turned around with a snicker. "If I win, you'll have to admit that I'm better than you and that you're weak!"

_'Is that how he sees me?' _Mateo felt his heart crack at the words but he kept up his act. "Alright, fine! But if I win, you leave me alone. Deal?"

"Deal!" Gabe turned back and the duo shook hands. "May the best man win!"

With that, he left. Mateo sighed and lowered down his eyes to the flood as he stepped back and slid the door shut. He went back to his desk and sat down but this time, he closed the Codex Maru and slumped his face on the desk.

Why did he say that? Why would he lie about his feelings like that? He didn't like Elena in any other way than a friend. Even Elena knew who he actually liked…

He groaned, shaking his head. He sat up and took out his tamborita then with a chant and a hit, a blast of magic came out and swirled around, making a magic mirror appear. It showed Gabe training in his quarters, doing push-ups, lifting up barrels and a bunch of other stuff for guard training.

A sigh escaped the wizard's lips as a blush spread across his cheeks at the sight of the guard. What makes matters worse was that Gabe had taken off his blue uniform, showing off his muscular torso.

"How is it hard not to do this every night and day…" Mateo spoke with his face burning to the tip of his ears. "Man, I feel like a creepy stalker…"

To be fair, he was. He had no idea how long he'd been doing this, stalking on Gabe whenever he was off somewhere far and staring at him endlessly like a love-sick puppy whenever he was just nearby. He was thankful that the guard never caught him. If he did, he had no idea how to explain himself!

He wasn't quite surprised when he first got attracted to Gabe. He hadn't been attracted to any girl in his life, after all. His mother Rafa de Alva had no idea how to raise a son and would partly raise him differently from other the other boys in Avalor. They would usually play _fútbol_ or other sports like _olaball_ but as for him, he'd rather bake with his mother and/or read a spell book or two for his own knowledge. Many of his male schoolmates teased him for being _el niño de mami_ or mommy's boy. All he had was Naomi for a friend but she wasn't attracted to males either. She was too boyish to be attractive anyway.

He was always being teased too and the other girls would also call him gay and a nerd, laughing at him every time they saw him alone reading or making a necklace with a string and a few seashells from the port. He always felt left out so he would try to be more like the boys but he couldn't be attracted to girls. He just couldn't push it.

He tried liking Elena the moment he met her but his heart didn't feel like it was right to force himself to like someone so he just forgot all about it. He tried the same thing with Rita but he still couldn't do anything to make him have feelings for her.

He had met Gabe on Elena's first day of ruling after many years of being trapped in the amulet. At first, the guard seemed intimidating and maybe a bit strict but soon, he got to know him.

Gabe was tough and strong but he was also sweet and loyal. Mateo loved every minute he spent time with him. They were constantly squabbling but it was all the wizard's plan. Since they looked like they would NEVER get along, Elena would always pair them up during adventures.

Another way Mateo got to know Gabe was when Elena caught the wizard spying on the guard in his sleep. Creepy and disturbing was the crowned princess's comments on his actions but after a LONG explanation, Elena was able to understand and she promised to keep it a secret. Well, just as long as he stopped stalking Gabe. At night, at least.

Mateo stretched a hand towards the magic mirror and smiled dreamingly. A tingle of pleasure ran down his spine as he bit his bottom lip.

_'I wish he knew how much he meant to me… but I know he can never love me back…'_


	3. Secret Crushes

It was late morning. Gabe was outside in the courtyard, practicing with his sword for the upcoming tournament that noon. He was using a wooden dummy for target.

Mateo was sitting on the garden bench, one of his spell books on his lap whilst his tamborita was on his hand. He, however, wasn't paying attention to the spells on the pages of his book. Instead, his eyes were glued to the Captain of the Royal Guard.

_'He's so amazing and so determined.' _he thought before sighing. '_He's too good for me…'_

"Hey, Gabe!" the duo turned to see Elena arrive with Naomi behind her.

"Princess Elena!" Gabe straightened himself up and saluted.

"Are you training for the tournament?" Elena questioned.

"Of course!" Gabe replied. "I would do anything to keep you safe, Princess. Even win your hand,"

"Really, now?" Naomi raised an eye brow at the captain. "You'd win to keep Elena safe? Or is it to prove to someone that you're strong and worthy?~"

Gabe felt his cheeks burn. He growled at the blonde, gritting his teeth as he dragged his finger across his neck as a threat but Naomi didn't take it seriously and crossed her arms with a snicker.

Elena scratched her head, confused so the other girl whispered to her the situation. Once things were crystal clear, a mischievous grin spread across the princess's face.

"Oh~" she giggled under breath with her hands on her mouth. "You know, Gabe, you don't need to participate in the tournament to prove anything. You can always tell that person how you feel…"

"And embarrass myself after everything I said to him? No way!" Gabe shook his head. "I WILL participate the tournament and I WILL win,"

"Whatever you say, Gabe," Naomi chuckled. "But if you ask me, telling that person how you feel is better than winning the tournament,"

"Naomi!" Gabe growled.

As the two got into a little bickering, Elena shook her head and turned to see Mateo on the bench staring at Gabe again. She waved over at him and Mateo jumped in surprise before she walked over to him.

"Hey there, Mateo," Elena sat beside him with a smirk. "Reading something good or are you checking out something good?"

"A little of both," Mateo snickered shyly, twirling a strand of his short hair. "I really wish I can tell him…"

"Then why not? I'm sure he'd love you back,"

"I doubt that," Mateo shook his head with a sigh. "He's joining the tournament for you,"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Elena giggled. "but what about you? Are you joining the tournament?"

"Only because Gabe challenged me," Mateo shrugged before blushing bright red. "And maybe because I want to see Gabe train hard and attempt to win,"

"You're going nuts for him, Mateo," Elena laughed. "Are you SURE you don't want to confess your feelings for him?"

"Oh, I will," Mateo grinned. "IF you tell Naomi how you feel too,"

"Oh, Mateo," Elena waved him off. "you know I can't do that. Naomi is too amazing for me,"

"You're a princess, Elena. You're going to be queen by tonight. Why wouldn't she like you back?"

"I don't want to predict too early, _mi amigo_," Elena elbowed him gently with a wink. "If no one wins the tournament then I'll choose her. How's that?"

"_Perfecto_, Elena," Mateo nodded. "And if Gabe and I lose the tournament, I'll tell him how I feel,"

"It's a deal!" Elena held a thumbs up.

As the duo talked, Naomi and Gabe has stopped arguing. They were now staring at the two, watching them eagerly.

"You know you could have just told Mateo how you feel than challenging him," Naomi suggested to the Captain. "You might have hurt his feelings,"

"I know, Naomi, but what if he doesn't like me back?" Gabe sighed and shook his head. "He's the only person I've fallen for so deeply and so long. I don't know what I would do if he distanced himself from me just because of my stupid feelings and urges…"

"Urges?" Naomi glanced at the other strangely. "That's new. Please, tell me more,"

"Naomi…" Gabe narrowed his eyes at her. "As a man, I easily get urges, especially lust urges. I can't help myself! Whenever I'm REALLY close to him, I can feel something grow stiff inside me,"

"Is it JUST by being close to Mateo?" Naomi grinned. "Tell me, Gabe, why do you like Mateo?"

"Well…" Gabe went through his thoughts, getting lost in each of them. "He's smart, funny, cute, inventive, creative… and a lot more relatable than I thought when it comes to olaball! I mean, I actually thought he was one of the ones who were pros at it but I guess he was a noob, like me. I hate it how his magic can be pushed aside at times because of the advancement of technology but I love how he doesn't care and still proceeds to do what's right, no matter what,"

"That's sweet, Gabe," Naomi giggled. "but I think you MAY have a LITTLE problem down there,"

"Huh?" Gabe looked down and felt his whole face redden when he saw his 'little problem' poking out from his pants. "Oh no! I've got to take care of this!"

"You could always ask a certain someone to help you~" Naomi teased cheekily.

"No, Naomi!" Gabe gave a growl to the blonde before taking his leave inside. "I've got to go! Tell Elena I'll be at the tournament!"

"Yeah, yeah," Naomi watched the Captain leave with a cackle. "Man, he's gotta he more open with himself… well, as if I'm more open…"

She sighed and looked over at Elena, who had already stood up and was now walking her way.

"Hey, where did Gabe go?" the princess asked.

"Left to take care of his 'little problem'," Naomi replied, chuckling.

"Oh," Elena stifled her laughter. "Wait, how did he even get one?"

"He was just talking about Mateo when it grew,"

"Man, those two need to seriously talk to each other," Elena shook her head. "Well, I gotta go prepare for the tournament. You coming with?"

"Nah, you go on ahead," Naomi smiled. "I'll catch up with you later,"

"Alright then," Elena turned to leave, waving. "See you at the tournament!"

"See ya, Elena!" Naomi watched her leave, a faint blush on her cheeks as she held her arm in front of her.

Mateo waited for the princess to leave then he stood up, kept his book and tamborita and walked over to his childhood friend.

"You still haven't told her?" he asked, stopping by her side.

"It's hard, Mateo," Naomi rubbed her arm. "I mean, Esteban's right. I'm no fancy girl and Elena is. I'm not the perfect one for her,"

"Aw, Naomi," Mateo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just because you're not fancy, doesn't mean she won't like you back,"

"You don't understand, Mateo. Elena's going to be queen and she's going to need a king. I'm not a king. I'm a girl! No matter how much I push…"

"Will you participate in the tournament, though?"

"How, Mateo? How can I enter without being looked down upon and rejected for being a girl?"

"Hmm…" Mateo gave it a thought. "that is hard… and I don't have a shapeshifting potion to make you a boy so…"

"Wait, that's it!" Naomi snapped her fingers. "I don't need a shapeshifting potion but I can get a disguise and disguise myself to be man!"

"That… isn't a bad idea," Mateo seemed to consider. "But how?"

"Simple! I'm sure you got some old clothes lying around," Naomi grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off. "Come on! Let's go! The tournament starts in an hour and I still need to register!"

"Okay, okay!" Mateo was able to run in the same speed to catch up with her.


	4. My Love Is Hopeless

"Ah~ That's better," Gabe came out of the bathroom, clean and refreshed as he wiped the sweat from his skin with a towel. "Man, good thing Mateo never saw me or it would've been REALLY embarrassing…"

He went through the halls, trying to get to his quarters. As he did, he admired the new paintings on the walls; the painting of Elena's coronation as crowned princess, the painting of Elena's first trade visit, a painting of the Sunflower Festival, a painting of the Elena's peace treaty between the humans and the sirenas, a painting of…

Gabe stopped at his tracks and sighed at the painting. He had his hand on it's surface, gently caressing it until it landed on Mateo's face. He gently caressed it with a sigh as he remembered the day the painting was taken…

It was when Mateo became the royal wizard. He was younger than any royal wizard who had been praised before but his magic was just as strong. Gabe had mocked and insulted him and his skills, boasting that he would be a greater and better wizard than he could ever be but at the end of the day, Mateo pushed those insults away and saved him from the evil malvago Fiero. It helped Gabe give him some respect as the royal wizard AND as a friend.

…but that didn't stop Gabe from earning guilt on what he said earlier that day. He knew he had insulted Mateo about being weak when he knew deep down that the wizard was strong for his age.

_'Maybe I'm the one who's weak?' _he started to pull himself down. '_I can't even tell him how I feel! If I was a real Captain of the Royal Guard, I should be brave enough to face a little confession…'_

But that was the problem. It wasn't going to be a little confession. It was going to be big, with an explanation, most likely.

_'Oh, who am I kidding?'_ he shook his head with a sigh. '_Mateo likes Elena! Not me… never me…'_

Soon, the sound of piano filled the air as he slowly and reluctantly tried to leave the painting be.

**"~I remember the day**

**We first met at the bay~**

**~We were both on a mission**

**To save a princess~**

**"~I guess I didn't know**

**How much I'll be attracted to you since then~**

**~Didn't know that you would be Someone I had to impress~"**

He walked out of the halls and into one of the balconies, gazing out into the city below.

**"~Is this how it feels to be**

**In love with you?~**

**~It hurts and it burns me from**

**The inside and out~**

**"~Should I stay and face it**

**Or should I turn and hide?~**

**~Should I think of a way to show**

**That I have no doubt~**

**"~That I love you more**

**Than anything that is priceless~**

**~But no matter how hard I try**

**My love is hopeless~"**

Meanwhile, Mateo was in his bedroom and in his house, helping Naomi pick an outfit for a her disguise. As the blonde tried to pick an outfit that could hide her feminine features but let her stretch out naturally, the wizard was looking out of the window, pondering.

_"~I wish I could remember_

_How I felt that day~_

_~We met so shortly that I_

_Wish we had the chance to speak~_

_"~We've gone through so much_

_And we've gone through so far~_

_~Don't know how long I'll keep my little secret_

_But I do know that I'm too weak~"_

Soon, he had blocked Naomi out and was deep in his thoughts about one person only; Gabe.

_"~Is this how it feels to be_

_In love with you?~_

_~You don't know how much_

_I wanna be by your side~_

_"~Want your arms around me_

_And for you to hug me tight_

_~While I'd take you in my arms,_

_Which are opened wide~_

_"~You are more precious than_

_A gem that is priceless~_

_~But I know deep down that_

_My love is hopeless~"_

The duo were in so much pain and sorrow, both wishing for something they thought was impossible, not knowing that they were both causing each other's suffering.

**"~I can see you~"**

_"~I can feel you~"_

_**"~Are you looking for me too?~"**_

Gabe rested his arms by the balcony railings, gripping to it tight with his arms with a sigh.

**"~Do you know how**

**Much you hurt me?~**

**~How much I want you to say**

**That you love me too!~"**

Mateo, on the other hand, was now leaning his head against the window, his eyes flashing in sadness.

_"~Is this how it feels to be_

_In love with you?~_

_~Even through the burns and pain,_

_I wish I can express my love for you~"_

Both aching hearts, longing for each other no matter the consequence.

_**"~But although I promise everything**_

_**In the world that is precious~**_

_**~ I know that the love I have**_

_**For you is hopeless~**_

_**"~My love is true**_

_**Daring and priceless~**_

_**~But no matter how hard I hope**_

_**My love is hopeless~"**_

The wind blew against Gabe's hair, causing a chill to run down his spine as he continued to ponder with another heavy sigh.

**"~My love is hopeless…~"**


	5. False Identity

"Alright, Mateo," Naomi got out of the closet wearing a suit with flexible metal armor inside to hide her breast, long black gloves and long brown boots. "What do you think? Do I look like a guy yet?"

"Hmm…?" Mateo finally glanced at the blonde before snapping out of his thoughts. "O-Oh! R-Right. You kinda look like a guy but your hair's still so obvious,"

He looked around and found a hair tie. He grabbed it and went over to his childhood friend, tying her blonde locks into a bun then he grabbed a handkerchief and tied it around her neck.

"There," he smiled and took a step back to look over at the other from top to bottom. "Now you look like a gentleman, Sir Nomine,"

"Sir Nomine?" Naomi turned to a mirror and grinned at her new look before lowering the pitch of her voice. "I like it! I, Sir Nomine from Norberg, will fight in the tournament and will win for Princess Elena's hand!"

"Nice," Mateo gave a thumbs up. "Well, we better go. The tournament starts in less than an hour and we still need to register!"

"Alright!" Naomi nodded. "Let's go!"

{AT THE STADIUM}

"Alright, alright!" Esteban clapped his hands together to silence the crowd that had gathered to watch the tournament. "The tournament for Crowned Princess/Future Queen Elena's hand will begin in just a few minutes!"

The crowd cheered. Elena waved at them happily before walking down from her seat. She ran over to the registration desk and waited for her best friends to arrive.

"Where are they…?" she looked around until she found a familiar wizard walking towards her through the crowd. "Oh, Mateo! There you are!"

"Hey there, Elena!" Mateo waved at the princess as he and Naomi came to a stop.

"You're here to sign up?" Elena asked then she finally noticed that he had someone else with him. "Uh, who is this?"

"I am Sir Nomine from the kingdom of Norberg," Naomi started acting with a bow, taking out a flower before handing it over to the princess. "An honor to meet you, Princess Elena,"

"Um, _gracias_?" Elena felt like the newcomer was a little familiar, especially 'his' blonde hair as she took the flower. "And it's also an honor to meet you, Sir Nomine,"

"Come on, Sir Nomine," Mateo motioned to the registration desk nearby. "Let's sign up for the tournament,"

"Of course," Naomi gave a final bow then they went to registration desk to sign up.

As they did, Elena had her eyes on 'Sir Nomine'. Something felt very familiar with him… very, VERY familiar…

"Elena!"

"Huh?" The princess turned to see Gabe run over to her. "Oh, Gabe! You're here!"

"Sorry I'm a little late," Gabe came to stop in front of the princess then bowed. "Are Mateo and Naomi here yet?"

"Not Naomi but Mateo sure is," Elena pointed her thumb over to the wizard at the registration table.

Gabe happily spotted Mateo but his smile turned into a frown the moment he saw 'Sir Nomine', which he didn't recognize as Naomi. His fists clenched and his eyes glared at the blonde 'male'.

"Who is that guy beside Mateo?!" he demanded.

"A guy entering the tournament from Norberg," Elena shrugged, crossing her arms. "His name's Sir Nomine,"

"Well, Sir Nomine better distance himself from Mateo." Gabe snarled.

A snicker soon crept on the princess's face. "What's wrong, Gabe? Jealous?"

"N-Not really…" Gabe rubbed his arm, feeling a blush burn on his cheeks. "I-It's just that… that…"

"Oh, hey, Gabe,"

The two turned to see Mateo waving over at them with the disguised Naomi beside him. The Captain immediately glared at Naomi, who caught the glance and smirked mischievously.

"Oh, hey, Mateo," Elena said with a half-hearted smile. "Sir Nomine, this is Gabriel Núñez, the Captain of the Avalor Royal Guard. Gabe, this is Sir Nomine from the kingdom of Norberg,"

"A pleasure to meet a Royal Guard Captain," Naomi bowed then her wrapped her arm Mateo. "Dear friend, you didn't tell me that the beautiful princess has a Royal Guard?"

_'Beautiful?' _Elena felt her cheeks warm up at the compliment before turning to Gabe, who had his teeth gritted tightly when 'Sir Nomine' spoke with actions.

"Oh, um," Mateo turned red, his words turning into flustered blabber as he tried to make Naomi let go of his arm. "I, uh…"

"I bet this Captain is better than you will ever be, Mateo," Naomi went on, straightening her scarf as she turned to leave. "But then, I'll be earning Elena's hand whilst you and this one will earn nothing,"

"I swore to protect Princess Elena from all harm!" Gabe roared out at the 'guy'. "And no one tells Mateo that he's weak except for me!"

"Wow, Gabe," Mateo frowned. "I can DEFINITELY see your care for me…"

_'I'm sorry…'_ Gabe shrugged and folded his arms as he proudly grinned. "I bet you don't even know how to win this tournament, Sir Nomine!"

"Of course I do," Naomi, who was the one who helped on planning the events earlier, snickered as she turned her head to face them. "First, there's a tradition test to know if I know the Avalorian traditions. Next, an Olaball competition to show off our skills in Avalor's favorite sport. And last is the Jousting match. The final contestants will have to beat each other and whoever is the last one standing wins,"

Gabe's jaw dropped and Elena's eyes widened in amazement. Mateo rolled his eyes at them. They were too oblivious about this, were they?

"How… did you know…?" the crowned princess asked.

"Just a hunch," Naomi shrugged and began to walk off. "Come on, Mateo. Let's get ready for the tournament,"

"Right behind you, Sir Nomine," Mateo followed, grinning at Gabe, whom he noticed was looking jealous. '_Maybe I have chance with him… after all…'_


End file.
